Top 25 Most Played
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: 25 songfics, based off my top 25 most played songs. All within the T through T Plus rating, though some are slightly slash-ish. You have been warned.
1. If I Had You

_**A/N- This is based, as many of you have probably guessed, on my top twenty-five most played songs. I highly recomend buying/downloading these songs. Or at least listening to them on youtube. They are songfics. Some of them may be slightly slash, due to the nature of the songs, but everything will stay with in the T through T Plus rating. Thank you for reading.**_

Song- If I Had You

Artist- Adam Lambert

Place- 3

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather _  
_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner _

I pulled a pair of tall, black boots out from under the sink. Fiona gave me that look. I shrugged my shoulders at her. Where else was I supposed to put my clothes? It isn't like there is a lot of space at the loft. I slid smothly into a worn leather vest and then sat down on the bed next to Fi.

"Are you sure you want to play this card?" She asked me, picking up the eye liner when I nodded. In truth I wasn't sure that I wanted to play Kenny like this. But it was obvious he was atracted to me and in the spy world, you do what you gotta do. Even if it goes against your morals, or personal preferences.

I stood gracefully, and slipped into the slight Aulstralian accent I had been using.

"Am I good?" I asked winking and tilting my head just so to complete the image. Fiona smiled and nodded.

"So you will pick me up in the Charger at the back enterance, yes?" I said, still in character.

"I'm going to meet Sam. I'll see you then Michael."

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter _  
_All we need in this world is some love _

I walked across the loft to get back into the feel of wearing heals for a moment after Fiona left. The small space felt oddly empty without her. Hopefully, that was about to change. I went outside and cut the line to Oleg's club, entering for the first time in more than a year.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight _  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it _

The lights flashed quickly, making my head spin for a moment. I closed my eyes and let the music pound through my skull. Then I sat shamelessly down on the bar stool and gave a grin and a wink to the bartender. He strode over almost imedatley.

"Can I get you something?" He asked me, tilting his head and studying me closely.

"You have..." I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"You looking for some company, man?" A round man asked me. I pushed his hand off my shoulder, then just as quickly placed my hand on his. Before he knew what hit him, I punched him in the nose. I leaned into his ear.

"I'm waiting for a friend, honey, and I don't like being played with." I hissed, shoving him back into the crowd and turning back to the drink I was trying to order.

"You have Spanish Brandy, yes?" The man nodded.

"Thank you." I said curtly, turning my back on him and facing the music once again.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need _  
_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete _

Kenny approached me just then, daintily sitting down on the seat next to mine. I signled to the bartender again.

"Two please." I said, nodding to Kenny and putting my arm around his shoulder. He turned to look at me, surprised.

"You wanna dance, James?" He asked me suddenly. I looked around and nodded.

"I would love to, Sweetie." I mouthed over the music pulling him onto the pulsating dance floor.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _  
_Yeah, if I had you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_If I had you _

I led as we dance, shuflling closer and closer to the back exit slowly but surely. I spun in circles and pulled Kenny close to me.

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin _  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning _  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis _

"We should do something special this weekend." I whispered in his ear.

"I have the super fast car. We could take a ride." I continued in my accent. Kenny smiled and pulled me closer to the exit, almost impaling himself on a girl's heal, when he tripped.

"Why don't we do something tonight?" He aksed, rushing to the back door, as I knew he would. I smiled.

"That sounds fun."

_What they need in this world is some love _  
_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight _  
_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it _

We walked right into Fiona and Sam as we left the club. Kenny tried to push through them.

"They didn't take long, did it Sam?" Fi commented, giving me a look. Again I shrugged.

"Kenny we need you to do us a favor." Sam said politely.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Kenny was trying to get behind me and cling to me at the same time. I let him hang on just a moment longer, before pealing him off.

"My name is Chuck Finley. And I know a lot more about you than your name. So if you please get in the trunk, we can talk somewhere more private." Sam nodded to the black Charger, idling beside him.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need _  
_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete _  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _  
_Yeah, if I had you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _

_If I had _

"But I don't want to." Kenny hissed, clutching harder to me. I pushed him off again, and shoved him forcefully into the trunk.

_The flashing of the lights _  
_It might feel so good _  
_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! _  
_The fashion and the stage _  
_It might get me high _  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight _

We drove quickly through the wanna-be starlets and the paparazzi, none of whom noticed Kenny screaming and crying for James from the trunk.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need _  
_Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete _  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _  
_Yeah, if I had you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_If I had you _

Our pre-arranged location was my mom's garage. An impromto choice, but Detective Paxson was after me again and she couldn't complain about me being with my own flesh and blood. I snapped off the blind fold and squated in front of Kenny.

"Here's how it is going to go, Kenny. I am going to ask once and you are going to answer me truthfully." I said dropping my accent and all hint of a facade. He nodded shakily.

"Good. Where is Amanda?" I asked. Kenny told me everything he knew. I passed him off to Sam, who would drop him off with Paxson and headed out to find my client. A good day, well night, all in all, I would say.

There was just one problem, I thought back at the loft later.

"Fiona?" I called her out of the shadows.

"Michael." She greeted. And I kissed her, the empty space in the lost finally filled.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need _  
_Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you) _  
_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) _  
_Yeah, if I had you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_You-y-y-y-y-you _  
_If I had you, you, you _


	2. I'm Alive

Song- I'm Alive

Artist- Next To Normal Cast

Place- 6

_I am what you want me to be_

The thing about being a spy is that you become whoever you need to be. You become whoever your respective government needs you to be. Whether it be an arms deal in Guam or a rich playboy in Egypt. You do what has to be done in order to ensure the way of life that the people of America have become accustomed to.

_And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me_

_Come closer_  
_Come closer_

And most of the time this is pretty engaging, if not downright fun. But you have to be careful If you aren't then you can become that person that you don't want to be. You will turn into a Simon, a Victor, a Vaughn. Someone who has too much time and too much power.

At that time, not only do you become their worst fear, you become your own worst fear. You look in the mirror, and what you see is evil. You know this, and you ignore it. You beg those you hurt, intentionally or not, to come closer.

_I am more than memory, I am what might be_  
_I am mystery_

Your jobs demands that you be cloaked in mystery. No one, not even you, remember who you are anymore. Who you were, before the job and the training, before the CIA, is no more than a memory. It becomes a battle within yourself to discover who you really are. But then you realize that you can be anyone, anything.

Everything you are, every part of you, changes with the mission. So that you become new every time. It is an exilerating thing. But it is also exhausting. Not knowing who you were or who you are going to be.

_You know me_  
_So show me_  
_When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood_

But through the legends, and the backgrounds, and the changes, it becomes clear. You are who you have always been. The man whose favorite color is blue. The woman who loves red shoes. You find that one trait that remains through all the covers, all the changes in spirit and in mood. And you cling to that. You show yourself who you really are.

A person, that deep down, you know.

_But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive_  
_And I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes_  
_And I need you to need me, it's no surpise_  
_I'm alive, so alive_  
_I'm alive._

And the job makes you feel alive. It makes you feel like the world is at your fingertips and you can do whatever you want. And, mostly you can. As long as there is fear in the enemies eyes, the government will exploit it. And that fear in turn feeds you.

Without it, this life would not be an option. You wouldn't be able to travel the world with money, and women, and excitement all around you. And to live is a blessing.

**_A/N- This is only a portion of this song, but I hope you liked it. I totally recommend the song, as well as the whole album and generally, the entire show. Youtube it, at least. What will it take you, like ten minutes? Go for it! And yes, I know this was a little OOC, but Mike has to have some doubts, right? RIGHT? Sorry going a little nit crazy right now. Thanks for reading. Love you all!_**


End file.
